It started with Pancakes
by Kuroo187
Summary: Hinata goes after school too Kageyama so they can study together. The only problem is that Hinata can't concentrate when he's hungry. The solution - Pancakes. And from then on everything goes downhill. WARNING: Contains lot's of Fluff, Tickling and lightly swearing :)


**It started with Pancakes**

Hinata goes after school too Kageyama so they can study together. The only problem is that Hinata can't concentrate when he's hungry.  
The solution - Pancakes. And from then on everything goes downhill.  
WARNING: Contains lot's of Fluff, Tickling and lightly swearing :) 

* * *

"Kageyamaaa, I'm hungry. Let's take a break already".

The shorter boy looked with pleading eyes at his partner, hoping that he would finally turn away from his vocabulary and answer him.  
He probably asked for the tenth time if they could take a break from studying, but all he got in response was a "be quiet, you idiot," or "I'm trying to focus right now."

Hinata had went to Kageyamas home after school so they could study together.  
Kageyama weren't so fond of the idea in the beginning but Sugawara thought that it would help if they learn together because it maybe would improve their team work or something like that, but the genius Setter had his doubts.  
Hinata of course had agreed immediately and begged Kageyama to study with him.  
The raven haired boy couldn't do much but sight and agree when not really willfully.  
And so it happened that the former King of the Court was sitting in his room with this bundle of energy which was called Hinata and try to came behind the tricky question what irregular verbs were and how you use them.

„Kageyamaaaaaaa, I need a break",  
Kageyama could feel how his patience began to crumble.  
They haven't even study for 20 minuets and the shortie demanded a break already!  
A loud rumbling, interrupted his thoughts an he starred bewildered at his partner, who's stomach seemed to be the source of the strange noise.  
"I told you I'm hungry", said a lightly blushing but grinning Hinata.  
Kageyama just sighted again and stood up from his seat with Hinatas eyes on him and carefully watching every of his movements.

"Are you going to sit here forever or what? I though you were hungry – than get your ass up and follow me" snapped a lightly irritated Tobio.  
After hearing his friends words Hinatas face lit up and he jumped from his seat and begun to follow Kageyama like a happy little puppy.

They went to the kitchen where the taller boy opened the fridge and searched for something eatable.  
"We could make pancakes", he suggested and turned around to Hinata to get a response.  
Hinatas face once again lit up and he nodded with a big smile.  
Kageyama didn't have to be a genius to know that his friend was okay with his choice. He to pick up eggs and milk from the fridge, but turned around to the smaller boy to who was looking at him expectantly with his brown eyes.

"Do you want to help?", he asked  
"Yes!"  
"O-Okay... than stop standing there so stupidly and help me with getting everything. We need a bowl. There is one in the cupboard over the counter."

With that Kageyama turned away again to fetch the over ingredients they would need.

The orange haired boy went over to said cupboard to get the bowl, but he had to stand on his tiptoes just to open the damn door.  
"Why does this cupboard even has to be so ridiculous high?" muttered the boy under his breath after he finally managed to open the door and let his gaze wander for the bowl.  
But when he saw that the object of his ambitions stood in the far corner of the cabinet, he let out a frustrated sight.  
This was one of the times were Hinata cursed himself for being so short.  
But he wouldn't give up without even trying.  
First he considered to ask Kageyama for help but the other boy probably would make fun of him.

He wouldn't ask Kageyama for help and make himself look like an idiot who couldn't even get a bowl out of a cupboard.  
He was just to stubborn and asking the taller boy was like admitting defeat somehow...  
One more time Hinata stood on his tiptoes and tried reach for the bowl.  
With one hand on the counter, he tried to support his balance and with the other he reached once more for the bowl but he still lacked some inches.

In the meanwhile Kageyama had gotten the fixings he searched for and laid them on the table. He turned around to his best friend to ask what he need so long for getting the bowl, when he saw how the shorter boy troubled himself with reaching for it.  
He was close to make a comment about the Hinatas incompetence to ask for help and wanted to make a step in his direction, as he saw that Hinata were on the verge of hitting his head on the cabinet door.

Before he could realize what happened, Kageyamas body moved on it's own and grabbed the tiny middle blocker by the waist to pulled him away from the cabinet.  
Kageyama noticed with surprise that Hinata flinched hard under his touch and he was scared that he might accidentally had hurt his friend when he noticed that Hinatas shoulders begun to tremble and his body shivered.  
The taller boy starred shocked at his partner and quickly pulled his hands away, in fear that he made the tiny wing spiker cry.  
But this decision pointed out to be a big mistake, because without the maintenance of Kageyama's hands Hinatas sense of balance was completely overwhelmed and the smaller boy wavered and threatened to fall.

Once again Kageyamas body responded itself and his hands shot forward and held Hinata's body upright.

Hinata, who was not prepared for another pressing of hands at his sides, let out a surprised squeal and began to laugh.  
Kageyama stood shocked behind him and didn't really know what was going on.  
At first he thought that he had hurt him or injured him because he had been to rough by pulling him back and in the next moment he just started laughing.

"Oi, Hinata! What's wrong?" asked a very confused Kageyama.  
"N-nothing... I'm just a little t-ticklish", giggled Hinata while avoiding looking the bigger boy in the face.  
The other took a moment to prossec the newly acquired information about but then an sinister and nasty grin begun to spread across his face.  
Hinata who had recovered in the meantime from his giggle fit, turned his gaze to his training buddy, but the facial expression he found there let a chill wander down his spine.

"K-Kageyama w-why are you looking at me like that? Se-seriously c-cut it out."  
Hinatas voice wandered a few octaves higher in fear and he tried to back away from his friend.  
But with every step he moved back, Kageyama came right after.  
Suddenly the boy felt a pressure on his smaller back and quickly he looked over his shoulder just to see that he bumped in the counter behind him.

He was trapped.

And Kageyama got closer.

"Ohmygod what should I do?",  
thought the smaller boy in panic while he looked frantically for an escape route.  
He suddenly dashed forward in hope that Kageyama would be too surprised and react to slow to actually catch him but he had no luck.  
Kageyama saw how Hinata begun to move and let his arm dash forward.  
He managed to catch the smaller boy around the waist and hold with him with his back tightly pressed against his chest.

"So you're ticklish?" asked the Setter and Hinata could hear that he was smirking while talking.

"Kageyama don't",whined the smaller boy who tried to wriggle out of the strong hold but with no success.  
The taller boy just grinned and tightened his hold around Hinata just to pick him up and carry him over to the living room.  
He carried the squirming teen to the couch and tossed him on it just to pin him down a second later.  
He straddled his wrist with one hand and than pressed them down on the couch cushion over Hinatas head.  
Hinata starred at his partner and couldn't believe that the normally so serious Setter would do something childish and emabarrassing like that

"Why didn't you told me that you're ticklish?" asked Kageyama with glee.

"Why the hell should I tell you something like that, stupid Bakeyama?"

Kageyama smirked at Hinata. "You will regret that."

"No! Kageyama, stop it! I didn't mean it like tha-hat nohohoho. Leheht me g-gohoho."

Kageyama had begun to spider his free hand over Hinatas tummy and was curios what reactions he would get out of his friend. He tried to make out Hinatas most ticklish places and apparently and much to Kageyamas delight the smaller teen got a lot of them.  
Hinata couldn't stop giggling when he feel how slender fingers stroke over his abdomen teasingly and even with his hoodie covering his stomach it tickled really bad.  
Kageyama let his hand wander over to Hinatas side and squeezed it experimentally. The reaction he got was instant.  
The orange haired boy begun to laugh louder than before and throws his head back into the sofa cushion.

"N-nohoho Kageyahamahah hahaha",  
Hinatas eyes squeezed shut and he begun to giggle cutely as Kageyamas hand wandered back, just to form into a claw-like shape and vibrate it all over his tummy.  
What actually surprised Kageyama was that Hinata not even once begged him to stop. He hadn't tickled him for long but the taller teen was sure that any other person would had begged him to stop.  
Kageyama let his gaze wander to Hinatas face and looked closer at him.  
What he saw surprised him. Hinata look genuinely happy. He had a bright smile on his face and his eyes gleamed with mirth as he laughed his head of.  
Kageyama grinned at that and dared to let go of Hinatas wrists.  
But all Hinata could do with the new freedom of his arms where to weakly bat at Kageyamas hands and try to push them away but to no avail.  
The raven haired boy smirked and let both of his hands slip under Hinatas hoodie to get bare skin. He stroked lightly on his ribs, just to notice that Hinatas giggle fit got worse and he widely shakes his head from side to side.

"Ahahahaha K-Kageyamahaha ahah nononNo!"  
Hinata actually shrieked, when Kageyama found a pretty sensitive spot on his higher ribs just under his armpits and his giggling turned into loud cheerfully laughter.  
Kageyama smirked at Hinata. It was really funny to see how he could reduce his friend into a pile of laughter with just a few touches.

"S-STOP Kageyahahmaha pleheheh nohohoho." The smaller boy couldn't even form a clear sentence anymore.  
He tried to turn away from the teasing touches and managed to grab a pillow which was laying on the couch and used it as a shield.

"Plehease stop for a s-second."  
Kageyama stopped when he saw that his friend couldn't take anymore.  
He didn't want to be cruel and ruin the fun. The setter watched his partner who laid on the couch, still holding the pillow like a shield over his upper body, trying to regain his breath. Hinatas eyes were closed and his cheeks had cached a light pinkish color.

When his breath slowed he opened his eyes to look at Kageyama who was still sitting on his hips and looking down at him. Kageyama hoped that he didn't overdid it and made Hinata uncomfortable so he asked the smaller boy if he was okay.  
"Yes", answered Hinata and smiled up at him.  
"But could you please get off of me, you're heavy. Maybe it would be better if you don't eat pancakes today." said the tiny spiker with a cheeky grin.  
"Did you just say I'm fat?" scolded Kageyama. "Stop laughing, dumbass!"  
Hinata couldn't hold his amused laughter in when he saw Kageyamas shocked expression and the light pout on his face.

"Fine. You want to laugh? Than let's see how you like that!"  
With that Kageyama griped behind him and squeezed Hinatas knees.  
Hinata begun to laugh loudly and tried to wriggle away from the teasing touches.  
"What's wrong dumbass? I though you liked laughing?" Kageyama teased and started to let his fingers dance over Hinatas thighs and behind his knees.  
"Nahahahaha s-stop it! Bakeyahahamaha."  
The orange haired teen begun to slap his friend with the pillow that he was still holding.

"Truce! TRUCE! Pleahese Kageyahahahamaha."  
"Okay truce but stop slapping me."

Kageyama had stopped tickling his friend and shield his face with his arms to protect himself against the pillow attack.

"Good but promise me to stop tickling me."  
Hinata looked up to Kageyama and waited for an answer.

"For today, yes."  
With that Kageyama got up from Hinata and the couch and walked out of the living room.  
"Wait! What do you mean 'for today'? Kageyama!"  
Hinata stood up and hurriedly walked afterwards Kageyama to get an answer but than he stopped. Maybe it would be better if he didn't get an answer.

"Hey Kageyama. Let's start making Pancakes."  
"Than come here dumbass!"  
"I'm on the way Bakeyama!" 

The End


End file.
